Talk:Woot-Off Checkers
Adding a new checker Please only add new checkers to the "woot checkers" section UNDER the "stable" section. Checkers only get moved up to stable when they are tested stable over a couple hours. Please add new one to the bottom of the list. The last thing we need it people fighting over the top spot. first come first serve. --ikishk 05:01, 9 December 2006 (UTC) Page format Try and retain the format which already exists. linkname - short desc (version) * the linkname should just be the tld w/ no subdomain * the short desc should be about 60characters or less. * (version) optional. Version key: * BM - Beermovies * YB - yellowBkpk AJAX * DS - Darkstar AJAX * BE - black2d/ekius * SG - sgartner AJAX * O - Other/not defined please no shamless plugs. just the facts, jack --ikishk 05:03, 9 December 2006 (UTC) Report new sites here If you dont want to edit the main page, report new sites here and an admin will add it for you. * h5ip.com - (DS - modded) :For woot's sake I would suggest using version 2 of my woot checker. It fetches from the RSS instead of the main page (only fetches from the main page if the RSS fails). This saves woot the bandwidth as well as you. I've removed versions 1.0 and 1.1 from my website altogether. Also, the following woot-checkers have been removed for non-compliance with woot RSS. Please update to version 2.0 or 2.0curl if you're in this list -- Darkstar 07:36, 31 March 2007 (UTC) Need to be updated * bargainsdujour.com - (DS - outdated) * oryschak.com - (DS - outdated) * totalfta.com - 15 sec cache (DS - outdated) * bafserv.com - (DS - outdated) * trackwoot.com - Efficient Ajax Tracker. Predecessor - bafserv New Wootoff Checker source I would like to submit my simple woot-off checker written in ASP/Vbscript. It is currently stable and Works both during woot-off as well as during non-wootoff. Temporary URL for code is Removed, see below until I get a better hosting solution for the file. Extra lightweight download ::This is not a woot-checker, it's an auto-refresher. It doesn't cache, meaning it hits woot's site every time the page is refreshed (or auto-refreshed, in this case, using meta tags). It also doesn't meet the current woot-checker guidelines set by woot.com which are that a woot-checker should use the RSS feed, not the main page. This cuts down on processing done by woot and bandwidth used by both woot and the woot-checker server. In short, consider adding a cache and having it pull from the RSS feed located at http://www.woot.com/salerss.aspx. -- Darkstar 04:24, 4 April 2007 (UTC) Darkstar - Could you toss me a link for the woot-checker guidelines? ive searched high and low and cannot stumble across them. Thank you for the tips, and I will resubmit as soon as I rewrite for the guidelines put forth by woot! ::http://woot.wikia.com/index.php?title=Forum:Woot_dev_offers_some_guidance&t=20070308213538 -- Darkstar 13:44, 5 April 2007 (UTC) Report not longer stable, dead, or buggy sites here If you dont want to edit the main page, report unstable, dead, or buggy sites here and an admin will take care of it for you. General "Status" process/guidelines How long before you would consider a checker stable? Just wondering since I haven't touched the stable ones unless they were down. If a stable woot-checker was down I would move it to the Regular woot checker section. -- Darkstar 14:55, 31 January 2007 (UTC) :if its down, move to the down section. not stable anymore then eh? i move stuff up to stable when i can consistanly hit it and its quick--ikishk 15:23, 31 January 2007 (UTC) What about moving them down? For example, bagsofcrap died for me more then twice this woot-off, yet right now it's on top. --woot user obob, 31jan07 : notice the "Report dead or buggy sites here" section below. Ill move them off the stable. thanks.--ikishk 17:43, 31 January 2007 (UTC) Is their a code of conduct of sorts on here like on wikipedia where people that have a vested interest of sorts shouldn't be updating the list of checkers? Asking because I'm wonder if I, as a woot cache operator, should update the listing if there are dead sites and such. Or should I just make notes here and let someone else do the updating on the actual page? I could see anyone being allowed to add their site or move it from "site down" to the active list once they correct issues. This is more should current woot cache operators be allowed to move trackers that down to the 'tracker down' section. --Vrillusions 18:37, 22 March 2007 (UTC) :as long as you dont self promote yourself where it doesnt fit in with everything else, yer good. The fact you are asking these things shows you are aware of what would happen if you didnt keep such things in mind. Basically, try and keep it on one line, stick w/ the facts, keep it pithy. Only real person that gets close to self promoting himself is DS, skipping the regular section for stable all the time... but most of the time it ends up being stable (not today). I ussually move things up to stable when they've been quick for at least 4 hrs during a wootoff. I try and check all the sites at least every 2 hrs. others check them too. feel free to help --ikishk 22:34, 22 March 2007 (UTC) Misc Apache Logs moved to Forum:Apache_logs_w/_checkers Luke's help moved to Forum:Woot_dev_offers_some_guidance shard, check out.... hotlinking woot.com moved to Forum:Woot_dev_offers_some_guidance DS error moved to Forum:DS_error